Games and Mischief
by Makoto Fins
Summary: Ganymede is going through one of his phases, and Apollo decides to make a game out of it.


Ganymede was going through one of his phases again. Instead shouting at Apollo or trying to kill him (or himself), he would refuse to talk to him, only throwing angered glances at him over his shoulder.

Apollo found it amusing. He made a game out of it; when he visited Ganymede, he would try to get a reaction out of him. Talking, arguing, shouting- anything. Then the next time he would try again, but take it one step further. Maybe the first time he'd just talk to him until he was too annoying, or then next time he might throw pebbles at him. So far though, he hasn't succeeded at all. He got a few grunts every now and then, but that wasn't satisfying.

Apollo sat on top of a stone column, kicking his legs and watching Ganymede. The human sat there, facing away from him, running his finger along his sheathed blade. Apollo sighed. It was time for the game to begin.

Apollo began to whistle, glancing down every now and then to see if there was a reaction. None came from the blonde, so the god began to sing. He didn't sing any words, just "la"s in different pitches. Ganymede scratched the back of his neck lightly, but didn't do anything else. Apollo frowned.

"Did you have any friends?"

Ganymede stiffened, but remained quiet. Apollo waited anxiously to see Ganymede's reaction. All the boy did was sigh quietly.

"Do you miss them?"

Ganymede's hand stopped moving along the blade and he sat perfectly still. _Gotcha, _Apollo thought. He saw Ganymede open his mouth, but no words came out. He closed his mouth, then opened it again, silent yet again. As Apollo waited for the human's words, he thought about the questions he asked. They were quite personal, and he doesn't recall ever asking him that before. Why did he suddenly ask about his past? He had no interest in that. But, it probably would get a reaction out of the boy.

"Yes."

Apollo's head snapped up and he grinned.

"So you can talk! For a while I thought you'd gone deaf and mute." He joked, rolling onto his back. Ganymede scoffed and began to stroke his blade again. "Tell me about them," Apollo began to float to the ground, sitting down in the flowers behind him. "Tell me about your friends."

Ganymede shook his head a tiny bit, so softly Apollo almost missed the movement completely.

"You wouldn't understand."

_Typical child._ Apollo rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"How?"

"You don't feel." Ganymede finally snapped.

Apollo stopped for a second.

"…I do feel."

"No you don't."

"I speak the truth, I cannot lie. I do feel. I have emotions just like you and every other human. Emotions are not limited to mortals."

Ganymede remained quiet for a minute. Just when Apollo thought he'd lost him, he tried to speak again. All that came out was a choking sound, and he lowered his head.

Apollo knew he wouldn't get another reaction out of him if he didn't do anything fast. He thought of something, anything that might get him to talk, and he smirked. He crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ganymede's head snapped up and he glanced over his shoulder to see the redheaded god's mischievous expression.

"Wh…" the blonde stiffened and gripped his blade.

"Humans do this, right? When one is sad they embrace each other. I made you sad, didn't I?" Apollo replied innocently, breaking into a smirk when Ganymede looked away.

Ganymede wanted desperately to shove the god away, yell at him, stab him, anything. But he couldn't bring himself to. This is the first time he's been embraced- no, _touched _- in who knows how many years. And even if it was from the being he hated most, it was oddly comforting.

"You're warm; it's pleasant." Apollo mused, his grin fading and his cheek resting on the back of Ganymede's neck, blonde hair mixing with red. He listened to his breathing and began to play with their hair, twirling their long locks together, the game he made forgotten. Ganymede did not protest or speak again, but instead allowed Apollo to do what he wished, the foreign feeling of odd comfort bubbling in his stomach.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Olimpos fanfic, and it's really short, I know. Sorry about that ^^;; Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! -Mako


End file.
